A Pack of Lies Chapter 13
by StormTrooper94
Summary: A One Shot that was written while studying "A Pack of Lies" by Geraldine McCaughrean in S2, when I was about 12, so I apologise for possible bad writing. I own nothing. Rated T for injury.


This is a one shot that was written in S2 while we were studying "A Pack of Lies". This is an additional chapter that doesn't really fit into any specific part of the book, but follows the same structure as a chapter in the novel.

I don't own anything in this and I hope you enjoy, despite the bad writing, in my opinion.

MCC lay on the chaise-longue like a piece of chalk lying on a teacher's desk completely engrossed in a book called 'Urban Legends: Fact or Fictions'. Ailsa was sure her mother would have a fit if she saw it.

"Lies, lies! All of it lies!" is what she would say, "Who sold you that? It's all utter rubbish! I'm not surprised where he gets it all." It was a good job her mother was in the other room.

The bell above the door rang and a girl with long blonde hair tied in pigtails came in. She was wearing lots of jewellery and the most fashionable clothes Ailsa had ever seen; the kind you would see in the best magazines and on catwalks in foreign countries.

"Good afternoon Madame. Do you need any help?" The girl looked at him like he was a madman and carried on walking. "You know, we have a lovely jewellery box if you're interested…" her ears seemed to perk up at the sound of the word jewellery.

"How much does it cost?"

"One hundred pounds," replied MCC, "but don't turn it down yet, it has a very colourful history."

"I'm listening…"

*******

Ellen removed her necklace delicately and placed it in her golden jewellery box which she carefully slid out from under her bed. She stood up and looped her tie around her neck, carefully looking in the mirror as she did so.

"Ellen, dear! Hurry up!"

"Coming mother!"

She hopped down the stairs two at a time and banged into her mother at the bottom.

"Ellen Bacone! What have I told you about running down the stairs?" her mother was furious.

"Not to?" Ellen replied timidly.

"Exactly. Why are you so excited about going to school anyway?

"We have gym today and we're doing gymnastics," she said as she bolted out the door.

"Have a nice day…" shouted her mother as Ellen jumped into the bus. She laughed and turned back into the house to finish clearing up.

Ellen was suddenly distracted from smiling by the big puddle of jelly which was lying on her seat accompanied by two slices of bread and half an orange. She sighed and walked through the bus to find another seat. The only free one was at the back of the bus next to a boy whose face was covered in spots, and whose hair was greasy and plastered to his scalp. Ellen sat down beside him and cringed as he said 'hi' to her

He looked a sight sitting next to Ellen with her long glossy blonde hair and well applied make-up. 'At least it only takes five minutes to get to school,' thought Ellen as she turned to look out of the window at the passing trees.

The roar of the crowd pouring into the gym hall deafened Ellen and forced her to cover her ears. The hall looked different from usual. The bars were out and the floor was littered with blue mats, some of which were worn and had not much stuffing left inside.

The class was put into groups and Ellen's was the first to go on the bars. The rest of her group were nervous and let her go first.

She slowly stepped up the bars and eased her way to the top. A few steps away from banging her head on the ceiling, her foot slipped and she hastily grabbed onto the rope which hung next to the bars, her other foot lost its grip on the bar and slid off too and she was left hanging there for what seemed like hours, dangling over the dark abyss which was the hall. Her whole life flashed in front of her eyes and she tried to get her feet back on the bars but failed. The rope tangled itself around her neck and the very last thing she heard before the darkness closed in around her was the scream of the gym teacher as a body fell to the floor…

*******

The girl stood there admiring the craftsmanship of the jewellery box with its bronze latches and silver engraved keyhole cover.

"Well madam," MCC started, "I am afraid the key was not handed in with this lovely box, but I believe there is a key inside and I know an expert locksmith."

"So, how much was it again?" she asked. MCC smiled.


End file.
